The Eeni'ru
Lak'tuk Gol'kash Iruk Andovis. -Aicitian Voon The Eeni'ru ("Any-roo") is a old organization situated in Dalaran. It was formed by the Naaru "K'ure" around the time of the Orcs and their Dimensional gates which crushed Draenor and split the world apart. The Eeni'ru were a Organization of mainly Draenei and few traveling Ethereal, now they are a small Organization of all races located in Dalaran. The Beginning After Draenor was split The Eeni'ru became a important part in the survival of the Draenei and other races across Outland. With only few but very skilled members they were highly used in defensive raids of Fel Orcs. Situated in Nagrand they had taken over the Laughing Skull ruins and the east side of Warmaul hill. Unfortunately K'ure and a group of raiders were attacked and captured by a large party of Fel Orcs and were taken to a War mill in Zangarmarsh, they then were killed one by one until the Draenei surrendered to becoming slaves. Fortunately they did not and few Draenei escaped from the War mill and left to Shattrath city. K'ure although was turned by the legion and the Eeni'ru was broken. The Remains One of the Draenei that lived to tell the tale was named Un're, a war veteran. He had survived numerous amounts of raids and wars and came through the dark portal to travel to Exodar where his people live. When he left the Portal and traveled to Stormwind he became Anxious to learn more about these "Humans" and left to Northrend to learn more about Humans and their versions of the Arcane. He completely forgot about Exodar and still he traveled, only to arrive and find the Icy wastelands. He was overwhelmed at finding how the humans could turn into undead after dying in battle only to ask why they would attack their own kind. So he left to Dalaran dreaming about his past as a Eeni'ru, and arriving at the Violet Citadel and meeting many of the Kirin Tor. After a few days of wandering around Dalaran he was met by a large demon of a man named Aicitian Voon, looking up at this large Demonic human Aicitian was flooded with questions about what had happened and how he had changed. Aicitian only knowing how and not knowing why he had the memories of the one who changed him, Un're had the answer and would not tell him unless he would join him. Not knowing what Aicitian was in for he nodded and accepted to join Un're and his quest to find more about the Arcane. The Rebirth of the Eeni'ru The Draenei explained to Aicitian about how the memories would flow through the Fel Energies as a side effect to being turned into a Fel human. He also explained that he was barely classified as one because he had the lesser side of it. Plainly he was just a Chaos human but his horns classified him as a Fel, it was all new news to Aicitian and he had soon figured out why this Draenei had left Shattrath city and came here. Un're told him of the Organization and what he had did for his kind and how it was destroyed by the Fel, and why he wanted to bring it back. He also told him the Eeni'ru would now have a new purpose or a goal for this Organization, Aicitian learning that the old Draenei wanted to remove all of the Burning Legion from Azeroth and onwards to Draenor. So the main problem was the Shadow council and to destroy it. Aicitian Accepting these terms and agreed to travel to Exodar to recruit members for the cause. Leaving Dalaran they were attacked by a group of Burning Blade Cultists, it was a valiant fight but one of the cultist had fired a arrow into the back of Un're. Quickly Aicitian had cast curse on the Cultist as he ran away. Running down to Un're's side he had told him to become the leader of the Eeni'ru and to wipe out all of the Shadow Court in his name. Un're made it to Exodar but not alive, he was buried at the edge of Azuremyst isle. After the Burial Aicitian soon begun to change into a larger stronger Fel human going through another stage of his transformation, growing wings he quickly learned to fly and traveled to Stormwind and recruited few mercenaries and his friend Rungo. Now he is recruiting all around Azeroth and Outland to build up a small force to destroy the Shadow Council. Members Aicitian Voon Rungo